Blood Runs Red II
by Tsubasa8
Summary: Continuation of the previous "Blood Runs Red." Belle has memories of Lacey - some of which she regrets, and others she doesn't know what to do with.
1. And Straight On 'til Morning

A/N: Season 3... I want to see how the writers are going to reintroduce Ruby to the show, but in the meantime...

Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time" is property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, ABC, etc.

* * *

And Straight On 'til Morning

The day was barely half over but Ruby was already exhausted.

Her final night of Wolfstime had been spent running and plodding through the woods. Only when the moon threatened to disappear did she finally stop to rest and sleep carried away her consciousness. She slept long into the morning, shielded from the sun by the shadow of the ridge she was nestled against. The dry leaves pricked Ruby's face. She turned over to lay in them on her back, thinking about what had happened with Lacey.

It all seemed extraordinary and she wondered if she could have done something differently. What would happen when Belle's memories returned? Would anything be different? Maybe Snow was right and she should have used better judgement when she helped Lacey out of the forest… but no. Ruby had helped Lacey because she felt it was the right thing to do, even if she wasn't Belle, and Ruby wasn't going to regret helping someone.

She stretched her limbs, picked herself up, and brushed the leaves and dirt from her person. Judging by the sun's position it was just past midday, and Ruby vaguely considered how cross Granny would be with her for not showing up to work on time. If she was lucky Granny might let it slide since she had seen Lacey unexpectedly show up at the bed and breakfast with Ruby as a wolf in tow. Seeing as how she had pretty much missed her shift, Ruby was in no rush as she walked back to town, but still stumbled over an upturned patch of earth on her way.

That was strange. Had someone recently been digging? Ruby peered closely at the place where she had tripped. It smelled odd… She started to bend down to shift the dirt but was shook when the ground beneath her feet gave a great quake. Ruby steadied herself and looked in the direction of town. What on earth was happening? She abandoned her examination of the dig site and ran into town as quickly as her human legs could take her.

The sight Ruby was met with when she reached town was pandemonium. Townspeople were running for their lives and unwieldy vines were snaking their way through Storybrooke. If Ruby had to take a guess she would say the town was in deep trouble. Sure enough, when she eventually found Snow on the streets attempting to calm everyone and get them to town hall, she learned Storybrooke was on the brink of destruction with the combined efforts of Regina, Hook, Greg, and Tamara.

Now Regina and Emma were on their way to slow down the failsafe while Hook and David were after the magic beans to transport everyone to safety. Ruby immediately took to assisting the congregating of the townspeople, running to and fro, trying to keep everyone she could think of straight in her mental checklist. She was halfway down Main Street when she skidded to a halt.

_Belle_.

Slowly, Ruby inhaled, recalling liquor and perfume and all the nuanced scents of Lacey she had experienced the day before. She was at the pawn shop, traces of Rumpelstiltskin twisting in the air with Lacey. What did Gold think he was doing, holing himself up in there with Lacey when the town was going to explode, or whatever Regina had set the failsafe to do? Ruby took a steadying breath and stepped forward – but then the vines were receding and with it a new realization.

_We're safe_.

She spun on her heel and headed for town hall to make sure everyone knew Storybrooke was no longer in danger.

When she burst through the double doors and delivered the news everyone hugged whoever was close to them, and Ruby grinned when she saw the smiles blooming on her friends' faces.

The dwarves wanted to go to Granny's to celebrate and wait for their heroes, but Ruby said she would meet them later and told Granny she would take a shower before helping out at the diner.

So here she was, standing in her room and drying her hair with a towel. Her red hood lay in a crumpled heap on the floor where Ruby had left it when she ran out last night. She picked it up, stared at it, and then tossed it onto her armchair.

It was a bit incredible to think that objects like her enchanted hood had been carried over from home to this world. Then again, it had been with Rumpelstiltskin. Many things were possible where he was involved, and she tried to recall if she had seen anything in his inventory out of the ordinary the few times she had been inside his shop.

Her ears picked up on a peculiar sound outside, like a rumbling in the air. She went to the window and peered out the glass. A shimmering yellow wave of energy was descending over the town and Ruby had no idea if it was a good or bad sign. She got dressed, pulled on her boots and a coat and made a beeline for the diner.

Granny was the only one there, amongst partially drunken mugs and glasses of ale.

"Granny, what's going on? Where is everyone?"

Her grandmother looked at her from behind the counter with a conflicted expression, like she didn't know where to begin. At last she said:

"Belle is back."

_**- I've been a kept woman, until recently. -**_

While she had been given clear instructions from Rumpelstiltskin, Belle felt she had been thrown into a situation she was unprepared for. Everything was happening so fast. Her memories were restored; the town was in trouble then not in trouble; Henry was kidnapped; the others left to save him; and she had cast the spell to protect Storybrooke. All Belle wanted to do now was get some peace, but residents kept stopping her group along the way to get the latest status on their safety. Eventually Mother Superior said she would post a notice for a town meeting to explain, and she left the others in front of the diner.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us, Belle?" Archie watched her carefully to gauge her level of grief.

"Yes. I just have a lot to think about right now."

Leroy put on his best sympathetic face. "Well, you know where we'll be if you want to come by later."

Belle nodded; afraid the dam holding back her tears would break if she spoke again. She actually wasn't sure where she would be going. She didn't want to return to the pawn shop and Rumple's home was out of the question – that house full of everything Rumple, reminding her of his mission and how she was alone. The library crossed her mind but that didn't seem right either, not when she was fresh off being Lacey. It was the closest location though, and home to her, so she turned to continue down Main St. – and froze.

It was too soon. She couldn't do this. But…

"Belle…"

The sound of her saying her name and her worried green eyes… it broke her. Tears fell freely and Belle threw herself forward into a warm embrace. "Ruby!"

Whiffs of scotch, perfume, and a bit of magic… but this was Belle. She knew it from her voice, her touch, and the glimmer of blue. Ruby hugged her friend as if to keep Belle with her, never for Belle to forget who she was again.

Belle clung to Ruby tightly, aware she was crying and maybe holding on for too long, but Ruby was a comfort after watching the Jolly Roger sink into the portal to who-knew-where. Her sobs eventually subsided and Belle pulled away, but she held on to Ruby's arms. "Ruby, Henry –"

"I know," Ruby gently interrupted. "Granny told me."

Again Belle nodded, an assuring gesture made more for her than her friend.

"Do you want to come in?" Ruby gestured to the diner and Belle noticed that the others had already left and were inside.

"No." She drew her fingers across her tear-stained face. "I don't think I can be with a crowd right now."

Ruby tilted her head to one side. "What about _one_ friend?"

A place to go, a place to be… it sounded tempting, and Ruby was regarding her in the way she had the day they first met in the diner. Bright eyes, a friendly grin, a sympathetic ear…

_The big bad wolf._

_I don't care._

Belle mustered a smile and gripped Ruby's hands. "One friend would be nice."

_**- I'm on my own for now. -**_

The bed and breakfast was devoid of any guests since Greg and Tamara had packed and left; and Neal was gone too.

In the kitchen Ruby prepared some tea while Belle sat at the table, staring at nothing but thinking about everything.

Ruby joined her, setting down the teapot and a couple of teacups and saucers. She passed a hot cup to Belle and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Honesty came easily to Belle. "Miserable." The pointedness of her answer might have been an influence of Lacey's.

"They'll be back." Ruby had to admit her own apprehension at this turn of events. Not only were more people gone, but this time after going through a portal they were on a rescue mission. Anything could happen to them; but if Snow and Emma had been able to return before then they would again. Hopefully.

Belle was already shaking her head. "Rumple… he said there's a prophecy that Henry will be his undoing. Knowing that, he left to help save him…" her breath quivered, "even though he might die."

The thoughts that came to Ruby then were polarizing. She never liked that Belle was with Rumpelstiltskin. She didn't like _him_, even before she told Snow about the Dark One in the Enchanted Forest, and even more since she knew what really happened to her red riding hood. Here though was that side of him only Belle knew. Ruby wanted to list off all the things Rumpelstiltskin had done, show Belle he wasn't worth her tears – but Belle was upset because she loved him, and for once he was doing something noble. Ruby wouldn't do that to Belle.

"If there's one thing I respect about Rumpelstiltskin it's that he loves you and would do anything for you – including finding a way back to you. We just have to wait and believe everyone will make it back safely."

Although Belle herself had told Rumpelstiltskin the future wasn't always what it seemed, the little bit of support Ruby was offering her was what helped ease her tension and even her breathing. "Thank you, Ruby."

Ruby placed a comforting hand on Belle's forearm. "You're not alone, Belle."

She was able to properly smile this time, and Belle put her hand over Ruby's. Their position together at the table shifted her thoughts from one matter to another. "I haven't been alone. Have I?"

The coy look Belle was giving her had Ruby taking back her hand and curling it around her tea. "No. You haven't."

Belle unsteadily drew herself together. "About yesterday –"

"It's fine." Ruby distractedly thumbed the handle of her teacup. "I did some things as Ruby before the curse broke so I can understand how you might feel."

Whatever mettle Belle had gathered to start this act of their conversation vaporized like smoke and she stared into her brew. "It's bizarre. Lacey's memories in my head… they're clear but sort of unfamiliar, even though they're supposed to be mine."

"Are you going to be okay?" Depending on how Belle responded Ruby might have suggested she speak with Archie.

Belle bit her bottom lip and the skin of her cheeks turned a shade darker. "Are _we _okay?"

They weren't going to talk about it, not directly, or at least not now. Maybe they wouldn't have to at all. Had anything really changed? Belle was here. Ruby had her friend back.

"Yeah." Ruby reassuringly smiled for both of them. "We are."

_**- Things are changing now. -**_

The town meeting had a raucous start. Everyone had interrogations and was ineffectually trying to get answers from one another. The only ones who knew the whole story were assembled at the front of the hall, having questions being pelted at them.

It had been decided that Belle should be the one to bring everyone up to date, being the only one who had seen Emma and the others off on their journey. Belle understood this, but it didn't make her any less weary about having to repeat the sad tale in front of a room full of agitated citizens.

She stepped up and called for the crowd to settle so she could begin. "As I'm sure all of you are aware, the town was in trouble today – but we're safe now," she announced over an outburst of cries. "A cloaking spell has been cast to protect the town."

At the back of room someone rose from his seat, his deportment both imperial and arresting. "Where are the princess and the shepherd?"

For a moment Belle didn't know who he was referring to, but a quick mental rundown of who was in the rescue party told her he was talking about Snow and David. She knew she would have to tell the town about the missing members of their population, but Spencer bringing the issue to the forefront threw her off. She glanced to where the dwarves, Ruby, Archie, and Mother Superior remained standing off to the side. Ruby was positively glaring at Spencer, with good reason. She took her eyes off him to look at Belle and nodded for her to continue.

"The outsiders Greg and Tamara took Henry through a portal. Emma and her family left to save him. Until they return we should try to keep living as normally as possible."

To anyone else this revelation would be worrying, but Spencer smirked like his dreams had come true. "_If_ they return."

Ruby wasn't having this. She marched forward to face Spencer and retorted, "They _will_ be back, and while they're gone you better not even think about trying anything."

"Or you'll tear me in two?" he scoffed.

"That's enough out of you!" Granny was quickly at Ruby's side. "Everyone knows you killed Billy and framed my granddaughter for it. If this town had a proper jailhouse you'd be locked up instead of walking around like the king you think you are."

"You believe the shepherd makes a better leader?" Spencer sneered. "His whole family left this cursed town to run after some kidnappers who wouldn't have taken the boy if something had been done about them sooner."

"David cares about the town," Belle interjected. "He wasn't willing to leave if Storybrooke was going to be in further danger. They left because we have the barrier."

"And who did this barrier come from?" he maliciously inquired.

Belle pursed her lips. "Rumpelstiltskin." A clamour filled the hall. "He just wanted to protect us!"

"His magic is effective!" added Granny. "It will keep us safe."

The crowd was still uneasy when Mother Superior stepped in to say, "I looked at the spell myself. There aren't any negative side effects."

Archie joined in with, "We've trusted Snow and David's judgement before. Let's trust them again."

"Hear hear!" Leroy bellowed, rallying the other dwarves to cheer their sentiment.

From one of the center rows Sean stood and clapped his hands. Kathryn contributed her own ovation, followed by Jim, and soon most everyone was in the hall was backing the cause. The outpour of praise gave Spencer the opportunity to slip away, but his departure did not go unnoticed by a pair of werewolf eyes.

_**- Thank you. Not just for this, but… for everything. -**_

Footfalls on the stairs woke Ruby. At first she thought if might have been Granny, but a waft of the air compelled her to throw off the bedcovers and push her feet into her slippers. She opened her door to the hallway and Ruby's eyes landed on the woman standing at the top of the stairs.

"Belle? What are you doing here so late?"

Her hair was slightly mussed and underneath her coat Ruby could see the hem of Belle's nightgown peeking out.

She wrapped her arms around herself, not from cold. "I couldn't sleep."

There was a subtle rasp to her voice, and although the corridor was dimly lit Ruby could make out the red beneath blue eyes. "Did you want to stay here in your old room?"

Belle's gaze shifted from one side of the hallway to the other. "Um… no…"

_This might be a bad idea._

No. There was nothing to think about.

Ruby stepped back and held open the door to her bedroom. "Let's get some sleep."

* * *

A/N: This chapter assumes that if Spencer went to jail he got out on bail.


	2. Day 1

A/N: Here's a holiday present for you!

Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time" is property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, ABC, etc.

* * *

Day 1

Before Ruby opened her eyes there was a fragrance of paper, roses, and warmth. It was the scent Ruby had come to associate with a woman David and Gold had come by the diner searching for.

Beside her in her bed lay the woman in question, her features pleasantly tranquil after the tumult of the previous day. She had pressed up against Ruby as they slept, and in her hand Ruby could feel Belle's warm fingers tickling her palm. Carefully, Ruby separated herself from Belle and sat up to shut down her alarm before it could go off. She would let Belle sleep as long as she needed.

What Ruby didn't know was that just after she finished using the washroom, Belle awoke, and with bleary eyes was watching her moving around the room to get dressed.

At first Belle's thoughts were a tad foggy, and when she took in her surroundings for a split-second she thought she had done something drunkenly stupid. Although that hadn't been the case, she hadn't been thinking straight to come here, make a silent request, and intrude on Ruby's privacy.

"Ruby…"

The other woman spun around with her hands still in the process of buttoning her pants. "You're awake." She went to the bed, bent to Belle's eyelevel, and patted the bedcovers around her. "Sorry if I woke you. Go back to sleep."

Belle craned her neck to look for the clock. "What time is it?"

"Five thirty. I have to go open the diner."

"Then I'll –"

"Stay here. You're not a bother. The world can wait for you."

Ruby's kindness always had a soothing effect on Belle. It was nice, having someone looking out for her and caring the way Ruby did.

"Alright." She sunk back into the pillow and Ruby rewarded her with a smile.

_**- Well I hope you're finding what you're looking for. -**_

Granny had already started on their breakfast when Ruby went down to the kitchen. Bacon and eggs were sizzling in the pan while the toaster was going and a fresh pot of coffee waited.

"Did I hear right?" said Granny as she stirred and flipped. "You've got Belle up in your room?"

Whether intentional or not, Ruby could sense the double entendre. "She needed some company. She couldn't fall asleep because she's worried about this prophecy that Rumpelstiltskin will die because of Henry."

"A prophecy? Well, can't say his being gone would be a great loss to the community."

Ruby pulled a couple of mugs from the cupboard and poured the coffee. "Don't let Belle hear you say that."

"She would move on." Granny took the pan off the stove and divvied the food onto their plates. "Everyone has to at some point."

"Granny…" Ruby said in warning.

"Calm down, girl. I know when to keep such opinions to myself."

"Really?"

"Belle's a nice girl. She should be with someone who's kind in return."

Ruby hummed by way of response and burnt a finger as she removed the toast from the toaster oven.

"Watch what you're doing."

"Why yes, Granny. My finger is fine, thanks."

_**- You wanna come hang out? -**_

An hour into the diner being open the Zimmer siblings rushed in with their harried father trailing behind. The sister and brother practically crashed into the counter, rattling the bar stools in their way.

"Is it true?" Ava gasped. "Henry was kidnapped?"

There was no way Ruby could sugarcoat her response, but she was sensitive with her delivery. "Yeah. He was."

The compounding distress on the siblings' faces was a little heartbreaking.

Michael Tillman placed his fatherly hands on his children's shoulders. "Come on, kids. Why don't you grab us a booth?"

Ava and Nicholas dispiritedly did as their father suggested and shuffled across the diner.

"We just heard what happened." Mr. Tillman edged toward the counter. "How are you doing?"

"Well, my best friend and her family left on a pirate ship to rescue her abducted grandson without telling me so I'm feeling pretty good right now." At Mr. Tillman's wide eyes she amended her reply with an apology. "It's a lot to take in; but I guess that's true with everything that's been happening lately."

"Very true. Take care, Ruby." He was about to leave to join his children when she spoke up.

"Mr. Tillman, you repaired Greg Mendell's car, right?"

He gave her a quizzical look. "That's right."

"Did you happen to notice anything? Maybe something that could tell us who Mendell is or is working for?"

"Sorry, I can't help you there – but I got a call from the cannery saying there's a car that needs towing. Maybe it's his. If it is you're welcome to take a look."

"Thanks, I might take you up on that."

_**- I wouldn't want to have to call you a cab. -**_

A low groan sounded in Belle's throat as she turned over from her awkward sleeping position. Her eyes cracked opened to Ruby's bedroom. She sighed. What was she doing here?

She wanted a friend.

That's not what Lacey wanted.

Belle suddenly sat up, feeling uneasy about where she was. If Lacey had her way Belle might have had a memory that ended in this lodged in her head. Lacey was somewhat terrifying in how morals didn't bind her desire to get what she wanted – but it was also a little exhilarating, and that scared Belle more. She squeezed her eyes shut and wished Regina had never approached her in the hospital.

"_Sometimes I can't believe who I was as Ruby, but her memories show me who I want to be."_

There was nothing Belle could do to change what had happened. What she could do was not let Lacey dictate her life – and right now Belle wanted to be someone who had thought to bring a change of clothes.

_**- I can carry your bag. Where you headed? -**_

Lunch rush was approaching when a certain doctor waltzed into the diner, and claimed the counter seat closest to Ruby. "Good morning, Ruby."

His cheery greeting was grating considering current circumstances. "Dr. Whale."

"You can call me Victor," he said with a dallying grin on his face.

She glanced up from the receipts she was sorting. "Thank you, but I'd like to keep this professional."

"Professional?" He chuckled. "Come on, I thought we were close now; after that bonding moment we had at the docks."

Ruby stashed the receipts in the register with a series of rings and clacks. "I wanted to help you, and I did, and I'm glad you were able to pull it together." She meant what she said and didn't want to brush him off – but nor did she want to give him any ideas. "That's not to say I won't help you again in the future, but… We can be friends."

"Ooh, friend-zoned…" He mimed a blow to the heart.

"_Whale_…"

"Alright, alright, I can take a hint."

"Can you? I remember someone being pretty persistent while I was waiting at the bus stop."

Whale cocked an intrigued eyebrow. "Is this coming from Ruby or Red?"

"It's coming from _me_."

He put his hands up in defeat. "I appreciate women." Then he bent over the counter on his forearm and whispered, "And it looks like I'm not the only one."

Ruby couldn't imagine what he was implying. "What are you talking about?"

Whale sat back and grinned. "You're a sly wolf, getting Gold's girl into bed with you when he hasn't even been gone a day. I saw her crossing the street wearing your clothes."

She gaped at him for a second, trying to process the image of Belle strolling through town in her attire. "We didn't _do_ anything. She just stayed over because she's upset about Gold being away."

"It might be better if he stays gone." The image of Gold standing over him with Lacey at his side, ready to imprint his face with the bottom of his shoe, wasn't going to be leaving Whale any time soon.

Ruby shoved a menu at him and asked if he was going to order anything.

- _**What the hell happened to you? -**_

The library's caretaker apartment had only ever been occupied by Belle. She enjoyed having her own space, a place to call her own, apart from her father or Rumpelstiltskin; but the solitude and silence of the library she once appreciated now felt cold and isolating. She hadn't been able to sleep here.

Belle gazed at herself in the full length mirror in her room, still wearing the clothes she had borrowed from Ruby. In the back of Ruby's closet she had found a striking assortment of clothes she had never seen Ruby wear – but she recalled Granny lightheartedly asking Lacey if she had raided Ruby's closets, and Belle pondered if these were the clothes Granny had been referring to. What had Ruby been like during the curse? She drew a hand down the arm of the cerise off-shoulder sweater, her eyes trailing down to the skintight pants. How different were Lacey and Ruby?

She shook her head and yanked off the sweater to go through her morning routine and change into her own clothes; a cobalt cardigan over a cream shirt, a cotton-wool skirt, and black nylons. Ruby's clothes were neatly folded and placed in a paper shopping bag for her trip to the diner. She might as well eat there if she was going to be returning Ruby's clothing. The perishables in her refrigerator had gone bad during her time away.

_**- I haven't seen you in here before. -**_

Logically, if you were planning on committing a crime, you shouldn't leave any evidence behind. There was nothing in the car to tie it to its owner; and Sean had mentioned the brunt out barrel behind the cannery to Mr. Tillman, who in turn passed it on to Ruby. Greg had been careful to remove whatever trace of him and Tamara could give them away.

Ruby thanked Mr. Tillman for his assistance and left the auto shop to return to the diner.

Everything in the outsiders' rooms at the bed and breakfast was gone as well. The only effects left were Neal's in the room he had shared with Tamara. According to Belle, Neal was dead, and Rumpelstiltskin would be saving Henry in his son's honour.

_In his son's honour._

Would Gold be so keen to save Henry if his son hadn't been shot?

Wait, she couldn't think like this. What was it she had said to Lacey? What she and Gold got up to was none of her business, and it was the same for Belle's relationship with him. Belle's happily ever after wasn't something Ruby was going to interfere with.

She was met with the lunch crowd upon her return to the diner, accompanied by a chiding look from Granny for running off so close to a busy period. Ruby said a quick apology and hustled to clear the furthest table – but stopped when she saw Belle sitting at the far end of the counter.

In front of her was what looked like an untouched burger and a glass of melting ice with a drinking straw. Judging by the beverage in Belle's hand, Ruby hazarded a guess that it had once contained iced tea.

Despite knowing full well Granny would not appreciate an extended shirking of work, Ruby walked to the end of the counter and spun to face her. "Don't tell me you're going to order a third iced tea?"

Belle nearly spat out her drink. She brought a hand to her mouth to excuse herself and smiled at the remark. "No – well, maybe. It's pretty busy. Did you find out anything about Greg Mendell?"

"How –"

"Granny told me."

"Right." Ruby sighed. "No, there's nothing left. I don't know why I bothered. There's not really anything we can do here."

A tremor ran through Belle's heart. She had been so preoccupied with her own anxiety that she had neglected to realize how Ruby might be feeling about the absent group. Belle remembered the fleeting glum spells Ruby would fall under while Snow and Emma had been gone. She'd been sympathetic toward Ruby then, but now Belle felt a loss she could relate to. "You did it because you're worried about them."

Ruby briefly met her eyes before staring down at the counter. "Yeah…"

"Here." As a distraction, Belle picked up the bag she had brought with her and gave it to Ruby. "I had to borrow some of your clothes to leave the inn. I hope you don't mind."

"'Course not." The only thing Ruby minded about it was Whale thinking Belle had been on a walk of shame.

"I didn't wash them, though. I could if I went to the back and –"

"Belle, it's okay. You wore them for what – five minutes? I'm sure they're fine." She tucked the bag of clothes away behind the counter and leant on the sink. "So we've established you might order another iced tea, but are you going to eat that?"

Belle looked at her food. She had been able to pick at the fries but as for the burger… "I… I think I want to order something else."

"Alright." Ruby upheld a light tone. "How about a grilled cheese?"

Belle thought a moment and then nodded her consent. "I could manage a grilled cheese."

Ruby passed the order on to Tony and resumed her duties, clearing the table behind Belle.

A few seats down the counter where Archie was working on an egg sandwich, Kathryn came up and asked Granny for her bill. Her face was tense as she struggled with her purse to find her wallet.

Archie wiped his hands on a napkin. "Is something the matter, Kathryn?"

"My father just called me." Her fingers tightened around the wallet she had finally found. "He said King George was threatening him, saying they had an established agreement about my engagement to David and we're as responsible for breaking it as much as he is. I don't know why he's bringing this up to us after so long."

With increased concern Archie asked, "Is your father alright?"

"Yes, someone saw what was happening and stepped in to stop it." She checked the total on the bill Granny handed her and dug for the proper amount. "I'm going to check in on my father, though." Kathryn passed Granny the money, said to keep the change, and hurried out of the diner.

"That Spencer is a different kind of villain," said Granny. "I tell you, it's not outsiders we have to worry about – it's the characters we already have here."

_**- What's it like? -**_

Traffic in the diner had dwindled to a manageable few customers. Granny left to turn over the two rooms at the bed and breakfast, but Ruby suggested she leave Neal and Tamara's until the others returned. Ruby had given the room a once over the day before, searching for anything belonging to Tamara; but Emma and Gold should be the ones to go through Neal's possessions before anyone removed them.

She looped back to the counter and removed Belle's empty second glass. "How's the grilled cheese?"

Belle swallowed the bit of sandwich she was chewing and beamed. "It's amazing how something so simple can taste this good."

"Sometimes simple is best – or it may just be the butter."

Their happy exchange was interrupted when Leroy strode straight toward them upon his entry to the diner. "Hey, sisters. Sorry about this, but – Ruby, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

Leroy scanned the room. "Not here."

His cagey behaviour seemed unwarranted, but Ruby took him to the back anyway to discuss in private.

Seeing Leroy always reminded Belle of the last time she had seen him in the Enchanted Forest – when his name had been Dreamy and he planned to run away with Nova. She had been delighted to see him again in Storybrooke, as was he, but when she asked him about Nova he'd gone quiet. The couple's plans hadn't worked out and he became Grumpy. That the ordeal had changed his nature was worrying. If he was born Dreamy he should at least be allowed one realized dream.

He had said they were too different. Belle didn't quite understand. She hadn't read much about relationships between different species, but the mechanics appeared the same. It shouldn't matter if the couple was a dwarf and a fairy; or a goblin and an elf; or a werewolf and –

"Make sure you have a back-up plan this time."

"Don't worry. Nobody steals from a dwarf – twice."

Belle's hand jerked and the quarter of grilled cheese she held tore in half.

"Later, Belle," Leroy called over his shoulder.

"S-See you…" she said as she brushed crumbs from her hands.

Ruby parked herself behind the counter and noted the mangled sandwich on Belle's plate. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Fine." Belle picked up her iced tea and took a long cooling sip. "Ahm. How is Leroy?"

Just as Leroy had earlier, Ruby subtly glanced about the diner. She lowered her voice and bent toward Belle. "He wanted me to know that Tiny and the dwarves are going to try replanting the bean plant Regina took. Normally he would go over something like this with Snow and David but since they're not here…"

"You're next in line, because you served with them on the war council," Belle deduced. "I read it in Henry's book – or Lacey did."

Ruby's emotion dissolved from surprise to a melancholy understanding. "That's right… you read his book."

"Some of it. I didn't have time to read everything."

"You read _my_ story," Ruby pointed out.

Her fingers twitched against the counter top. "It's what Lacey was interested in."

Ruby uncomfortably shifted her weight and looked away. "So now you know what happened."

"… I'm sorry." The stream of emotions Lacey had felt while reading Ruby's story returned to Belle, but now framed in the context of that night in the library; when Ruby had been terrified she would kill someone again… would kill _her_ if she was determined to stay.

"I'm sorry too."

Yet even with the knowledge of what Ruby was and what she had done, Belle would have made the same decision. Ruby wasn't the same wolf as back then. "Were you ever with anyone else after Peter?"

Wistfully, she replied, "Almost. We had to part ways. And now he's not around anymore."

From the way Ruby said it Belle knew what she meant, and Belle grew more disheartened because of it.

"The guys who show any interest in me always end up the same way." She shook her head and softly sighed. "I think I'm not cut out for romance."

"I don't believe that."

Ruby looked up and was taken aback by the pain touching Belle's sweet features. Not having romance in her life was something Ruby had accepted for herself, but she didn't think her choice would have an effect on anyone else – until now.

She thanked Belle for her heartfelt compassion and offered to buy her a third iced tea.

_**- What I really need though is… is a life – a job. -**_

The simplest way for Belle to keep her mind off Rumpelstiltskin was to work, and she had plenty of it left to do. Her absence in mind and body had caused an abuse of the words "opening soon" on the banner hanging above the library entrance. A few people had even asked her when the library would open. The interest gladdened her considering the people of Storybrooke had been content to live for twenty-eight years without a library. Knowing this should have motivated her work ethic, but Belle's love of books also deterred her from the necessary sorting, labelling, and filing.

To know where each book belonged, Belle had to read a bit of each. Sometimes all she needed was a blurb or a flip through the pages – but sometimes, the words on the paper would snag her interest and she'd begin reading a page, then two, then five. When she realized she was being sidetracked, she would put the book away and continue working – until she found another book and the process repeated itself.

In the past few hours Belle had already started reading fifteen different books ranging in genres, including _Anna Karenina_, _Romeo & Juliet_, and _The Bell Jar_. She was ten pages into _Ethan Frome_ when a banging at the front of the library startled her from her reading.

Belle put the novel down and cautiously moved toward the atrium. The last time she was subjected to such a ruckus in the library was when Hook was trying to get to her through the elevator. Belle peeked around the doorway. No one was there, but on the floor was a flyer someone had pushed through the space between the double doors and the ground.

She unfolded the piece of paper and what she saw made her ill.

_**- Trust me, I'm… sort of an expert when it comes to rehabilitation. -**_

Belle found Ruby in the diner with Ashley and Granny, pouring over a copy of the flyer she had gripped in her hand. "So you've seen it."

Ashley picked up the sheet on the counter and whipped it in the air. "One of my step-sisters thrust this at me on my way here. She said someone needs to enforce the law in town so why not the guy who stood up to Spencer?"

A conversation Belle had overheard in the diner harkened her. "Wait, is he the one who stopped what was happening between Spencer and Kathryn's father?"

"Apparently. She says she was there when it happened. Now my whole step-family is running his campaign."

Ruby studied the photo and copywriting on the flyer. "Keith… isn't he the guy Whale treated a while ago? Who is he?"

"He's the sheriff of Nottingham," Belle tersely answered. "Rumple and I met him in Sherwood Forest."

Granny scoffed at the new information. "Being sheriff there doesn't make him fit for sheriff here."

Ashley anxiously tapped her fingers on the counter. "So what are we going to do?"

Something about this sheriff issue was niggling at Belle. The time between the incident with Kathryn's father and the promotion of Keith's running was too precipitous; and just yesterday Spencer had disrupted the town meeting. Why would he cause trouble so soon after that public disturbance? … Unless…

_Keith coming to the rescue was a sham._

"Someone has to run against him."

The three women stared at Belle and exchanged uncertain looks with one another.

Then she told them what this was, that it was Spencer's scheme. It had to be, with his status and proven skill at setting up a situation for his own gain. Spencer played the role of the villain for the town; while Keith was the hero; and Ashely's step-family were the preliminary drops to fill a pail of backing from the townspeople.

While Belle's theory made sense to the group, it was conjecture, and the election of interim sheriff was the next day. Without proof they mightn't be able to convince enough of the town that they shouldn't vote Keith into the position. The blockade they needed was an opposition.

"Who would we get to run?" asked Ruby.

Belle looked straight at her. "You."

"_Me?_"

"Yes, you." A wide smile spread across Belle's face. "You're perfect for the role. You were on the war council with Snow and David, remember?"

"But I never made the final decisions. That was up to Snow and David."

"You can make those decisions now. Plus you took the initiative to try and find out more about Greg and Tamara." This was supposed to be the solution to a serious matter, but the more Belle kept thinking about Ruby running for sheriff the more her nerves buzzed. "You can do this."

When Ruby didn't say anything Granny piped in. "You did work with Emma at the station during the curse."

"And you're great at helping people when they need it." Ashley hadn't forgotten what she had done for her during their cursed time in Storybrooke.

Ruby was still hesitant. The pressure of increased responsibility she had been under during the curse was exerted tenfold. Taking care of a diner wasn't the same as taking care of the safety of a town. She turned to Belle and saw earnest dancing blue eyes.

"You're Red Riding Hood."

The significance Belle was putting into her words resonated. Ruby thought of her time with Snow, their time apart, being in the resistance, and what Granny and Ashley had said. Being Red Riding Hood wasn't just about being a fairytale character. No, Ruby – _she_ – was a lot more.

"I'll do it."

They had to move fast, but if there was one thing Belle was good at, it was thinking on her feet. Granny told them to do what they had to, and Ashley said she would help with the evening shift at the diner. Having freedom granted, Belle dragged Ruby out of the diner so they could get posters made-up.

Getting her photo taken for the poster was possibly a more embarrassing experience than when Granny had forced her to be in the commercial for the B&B and diner. At least this time she managed to pull off a natural expression. The black and white picture was composited with red banners and white text reading _Root Ruby for Sheriff._ Just looking at the poster made her self-conscious, and tomorrow she would have to participate in a debate. No wonder Emma had been so cranky during the last election.

"I can't help seeing these as 'beware of dog' signs," groused Ruby as she watched Belle staple a second poster to the public bulletin board.

"Crime _should_ beware of you," Belle quipped. She plucked another sheet off the pile in Ruby's hands and held it to the board. "Have you thought about what you're going to say at the debate?"

"No. I'm even worse at speeches than David."

"Just speak from your heart. You can never go wrong with that." Belle stood back and surveyed the job she had done. "Okay, let's move on to another area." When she faced Ruby she found her silently watching her. "What's wrong?"

Ruby blinked out of what could be described as a trance and smiled. "I've missed you."

Unbidden warmth swelled in Belle's chest. She didn't know what to say, but the past twenty-four hours made it clear what she should. "Um… I'm happy you're here."

…

"We should get more of these up before the rain comes." Ruby glanced up at the overcast sky.

Belle fiddled with the stapler and nodded. "Right…"

_**- Maybe. -**_

Wind shook the leaves in the trees into a patter, swept by the gale. The town was gloomy outside her window aside from the occasional flash of lightning. Ruby hoped Ashley would be able to properly close the diner and get home safely. She hoped Belle was alright by herself in the library. She didn't want her to be leaving shelter in this storm.

They had stopped to eat at the diner after putting up half of the posters. Belle passed a few out to the patrons and asked for their help spreading the word while Ruby got their food: lasagna for herself and chicken parmesan for Belle. Belle had let Ruby choose the drinks, cream soda, and they sat across from each other in the booth second from the back.

Aside from impeding Spencer's plot, Ruby's running for sheriff had additional benefits. The most evident one to Ruby was that it distracted Belle from her Rumpelstiltskin woes. She was smiling and lively as they chatted, and it filled Ruby in a way her meal could not.

Ruby closed the curtains and retrieved the paper shopping bag she'd deposited on her bed. The clothes Belle had chosen to borrow had Ruby a little stunned. The sweater was a part of her wardrobe she had pushed to the back of her closet and not seen since. She pondered why Belle chose these. Was it Lacey? Belle was something of a riddle now that she had memories from another personality. She was accustomed to Belle just being Belle. Now it was like meeting her again after being separated for years – still the same in essence but changed from new experiences.

As she handled the apparel in her hands, whiffs of a familiar scent tickled her senses. Ruby looked over the clothes one more time before setting them on the armchair beside her red riding hood.

* * *

A/N: Let's pretend the science/political stuff makes sense if it doesn't, yes? Yes.

Congrats if you know from where I sourced the titles of the books Belle was reading.


End file.
